


No Buts

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series snapshot of Tommy and Barbara inspired by a prompt shared by Proptuarium on Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	No Buts

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

We stood watching the suspect’s car screech off into the distance, our frustration and anger palpable.

“Damn, damn, double damn, three bloody hells, and a bugger!”

All at once my anger dissolved into laughter.

“Excuse me?”

She blushed, something that I always found adorable.

“I’m trying not to swear as much, apparently it’s not becoming for a lady to have a mouth like a trucker.”

“Not becoming, who told you that?”

“I read it somewhere, probably in one of those books on deportment in your expansive library.”

“You’ve been reading those? Even I haven’t ready those!”

“I wasn’t brought up like you, Acton remember, so I’m doing my best not to embarrass you.”

I reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. “You don’t embarrass me, you never have. You also don’t have to change for me.”

“But…”

“No buts Barbara. I love you just the way you are.”


End file.
